


Nameless

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 210 words, Angst, Depressing, Drabble, Flowers, Gen, Grief, I shouldn’t be trusted to write angst, I will tear my heart apart, It’s not really implied but Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid is what started this, Reid started buying the flowers when Derek died but continued when everyone else died, Short Story, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I didn’t know the man’s name, he came in everyday for forty years and never spoke a word to me.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. 
> 
> Just to clear anything up the story of from a shop workers point of view

It started when I was young, only twenty. A tall man came to the shop and bought one single flower a Chrysanthemum, the flower of death. He came in every day. One flower. 

One day he bought two, his eyes where red that day he didn’t say anything he never did. 

Then came the day he bought three, his eyes were red that day too. He didn’t say anything he never did. 

He came everyday, one day like the times before he came in with red eyes and bought four. 

Then he bought five. 

Then he bought six. 

I didn’t know the man’s name, he came in everyday for forty years and never spoke a word to me. 

The man stopped coming one day. 

A blonde man came in, eyes red, he got seven Chrysanthemums. 

“For traditions sake.” He told me. “My uncle came in here everyday for many years.” He explained. “He rests with them now.” 

I never learned the blondes name either, he only came in once. 

I would never know why the man came in, I never learned his name, I didn’t know him. A single tear tracked down my cheek, the nameless man with sweater vests and converse is gone. 

I hope he is at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> The man is Spencer Reid for anyone who confused and the blonde was Henry. 
> 
> One flower for every BAU member.
> 
> This story is based on something that I myself so, it’s sad it’s supposed to be. 
> 
> This story isn’t supposed to make sense and it is supposed to make you wonder.


End file.
